harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Aberforth Dumbledore
Cleanup The cleanup tag was placed on this article but my opinion is it doesn't appear to need a hefty cleanup. Mafalda Hopkirk 16:25, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm not sure why it was there. I probably put it there at some point -- I changed a couple of small things but besides those it seems pretty "clean" so I removed the tag. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 21:11, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::No it was just put up to-day. Mafalda Hopkirk 02:35, 22 December 2007 (UTC) OotP If he was instrumental in bringing aid to Hogwarts during the Second War, does that make him a member of the Order by default? Mafalda Hopkirk 14:55, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :I think he's in the same "grey" area as Fred and George. Never officially stated to be members, but played a pivotal role in Order affairs. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 15:05, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::He was a member. In Order of the Phoenix, whenever Mad-Eye shows Harry the picture of the original Order of the Phoenix, he points on Aberforth Dumbledore, saying something about him being strange. Also, in Deathly Hallows Harry says "but you're an order member" to which Aberforth replies "I was" --Parodist 01:19, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Goats What's with the goats? am i missing something? Mafalda Hopkirk 15:18, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :I think he just has an affinity for them. Ariana used to help him feed the goats as a child, so I guess it's no surprise that a goat is his Patronus since it is probably one of his happiest memories. He probably keeps them close as a reminder. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 15:24, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::What do you think about the "inappropriate charms" and such? Does he try to make them talk or something? Mafalda Hopkirk 15:48, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::I think JK leaves it deliberately vague so we can make up our own minds. Considering that Charms in general usually add an effect to an object/person, it's entirely possible he was trying to get them to talk. Could be anything from growing coloured wool to sell, or producing flavoured mily for Goat's cheese :P - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 15:53, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Strawberry ^.^ Mafalda Hopkirk 15:55, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Banana. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 16:00, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Rowling was asked about the nature of Aberforth's "inappropriate charms" at Carnegie Hall in 2007: :''Fan: In the Goblet of Fire Dumbledore said his brother was prosecuted for practicing inappropriate charms buries her head, to laughter on a goat; what were the inappropriate charms he was practicing on that goat?'' :''JKR: How old are you?'' :''Fan: Eight.'' :''JKR: I think that he was trying to make a goat that was easy to keep clean laughter, curly horns. That's a joke that works on a couple of levels. I really like Aberforth and his goats. But you know Aberforth having this strange fondness for goats if you've read book seven, came in really useful to Harry, later on, because a goat, a stag, you know. If you're a stupid Death Eater, what's the difference. So, that is my answer to YOU.'' :applause So apparently the charms were not suitable for discussing with eight-year-old children. o__O ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 19:19, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Article details Where are these details from ? 217.227.58.44 15:54, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :From the Harry Potter books. ----ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl) 16:54, 12 April 2009 (UTC) HBP Which chapter was he in in the sixth book? Butterfly the rabbit 18:12, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Mundungus is selling Sirius stuff to him during one of the Hogsmeade visits. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 18:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :He also attends his brother's funeral in the last chapter. (That scene, incidentally was also Mad-Eye's only appearance in Half-Blood Prince.) 00:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Twin If we did not know that Aberforth were Albus' little brother i would have thought that they were twins. Look at their infobox pictures. Animagus Hi, I have a question. Why is now said that his Animagus is the Goat? What is the source? And why was the Patronus deleted? In the book Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows it is definitely said that his Patronus is the Goat. Harry granger 20:41, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Addition: I mean the Patronus in the info-box. Harry granger 20:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :It is clearly stated in DH. Mr. Anon 05:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Whoops, I didn't read your comment clearly. You are correct. Mr. Anon 21:23, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Appearances It is stated he is first referred to as Aberforth Dumbledore in Deathly Hallows in Appearances, which while *technically* true is misleading. In Order of the Phoenix he is referred to as "Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth,...". So, while technically his surname is not necessarily Dumbledore, it's implied. Based on the way it currently states it, it sounds like we don't know that Aberforth is Albus' brother until Deathly Hallows, which isn't true. 13:12, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Didn't he once "do embarassing things with a goat" or something like that, or am I remembering incorrectly? - Snow